This invention relates to reducing stopping distance of aircraft during landing on wet runways, and is particularly directed to a method and system for reducing stopping distance of aircraft on a wet landing surface by removal of water from the landing surface directly ahead of the aircraft tires simultaneously with removal of water from the tires.
When landing on a wet landing surface or a wet runway, it is particularly desirable that the aircraft be controlled to reduce stopping distance. Water on runways increases the distance required to stop aircraft. However, future aircraft may be required to have short landing distances on wet runways.
Presently, shorter stopping distance for aircraft during landing is provided by employment of methods and devices such as a thrust reverser or drag chute.
However, the presently employed methods and devices for reducing stopping distance of aircraft on wet landing surfaces are expensive, complex and/or are not efficient.
The following patents are illustrative of prior art methods and systems directed chiefly towards removal of water and other matter from the wheels of a vehicle or the adjacent surface being traversed.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,045 discloses a device which squirts a high-pressure cleaning liquid on railroad tracks ahead of the wheels and then blows it dry with a jet of high pressure air. This device requires a compressor driven by the railroad engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,199,883 discloses apparatus using a fan to pump air to the back end of an automobile and aft of its wheels to suppress dust and mud splashing. It does not deal with water removal from a road or landing surface.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,831,689 employs a "scraper" type mechanical device to move water and other objects away from tires of an automobile to improve braking capability.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,324,307 discloses a device which ducts automobile engine exhaust having very low pressure, in front of the rear tires of the automobile to melt snow and ice. Such exhaust system could not operate to remove water from an aircraft runway at the high landing speeds of an aircraft, usually greater than 100 mph, since low pressure exhaust could not exert enough force on the water.
Accordingly, one object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple method and system for efficiently reducing stopping distance of aircraft on wet landing surfaces.
Another object is the provision of a novel method and system for removing water from a wet landing surface directly in front of the aircraft, and simultaneously removing water from the aircraft tires, to thereby permit efficient application of braking power and reduction in stopping distance.